With rapid development of economy, the urbanization process in China is accelerated. In the context of continuous land expansion, increasing attentions are paid to the ecological environment. In most regions, artificial lakes or small-sized tributaries have been designed in the process of urban planning under the consideration of constructing an ecological security pattern and improving regional landscapes. Generally the artificial lakes or small-sized tributaries are small in area, low in water storage capacity and poor in hydrological mobility, and are in a relative static state in most situations. These characteristics lead to serious eutrophication problems for the small-sized artificial lakes and relatively static tributaries within two or three years after they are built.
At present, in the aspect of the research of water body eutrophication, the applications incorporating with software are mainly the ELCOM-CAEDYM model, or the fluid dynamics combining with remote sensing and computation. The applications in this field mainly considerate hydrometeorology conditions such as water load, solar radiation, temperature, humidity, wind direction, wind velocity and rainfall, etc., and zooplankton and phytoplankton, simulation research is conducted on the current eutrophication and temperature stratification of the water body and the resulting data is compared with the measured data, and thus the correlation analysis on the contents of chlorophyll a, nitrogen and phosphorus, and the eutrophication condition is achieved. The technical means in the research of the water body eutrophication are substantially used for lakes, reservoirs and gulfs which already exist, and the parameters are required to be accurate in detail, such as actual concentration of nitrogen, phosphorus and chlorophyll a, extinction coefficient of the water body, and the surface reflectivity of long-wave radiation, etc., so it is difficult to achieve such type of data in the planning and design stage.
The introduction of artificial water body in the process of urban planning has been becoming a common design means. The eutrophication degree of the artificial water body after construction is highly concerned by environmentalists. However, for the water body which is currently in the plan only, its eutrophication range and degree cannot be predicted at the planning and design stage at present; only the point source and area source pollutions can be preliminarily estimated based on the surrounding situations and the planning land utilization type to formulate relevant planning and control measures for pollution interception.